


Welcome to the Cafe

by Hobeyhay09



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Byakuya is always lying about his feelings., Chiaki still doesnt know what sleep is, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Hajime is the best annoying boy, Kyoko is actually Iconic, M/M, Makoto and Hajime live together, My boys are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobeyhay09/pseuds/Hobeyhay09
Summary: The two boys meet while Makoto works at a local cafe, Byakuya refuses to allow himself to care about the Barista he met. But of course...That's not what happens...
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 37





	Welcome to the Cafe

Makoto sighed as he cleaned up the cafe. 

"Makoto, just head up to the apartment, You've been working for hours..." Hajime said quietly.

Makoto groaned when he heard the bell ring announcing that someone had walked in.

"Hi. How may I help you?" Makoto said turning around to face the customer.

Oh  
My  
God

Makoto knew he wasn't exactly straight, but this just confirmed he was gayer than a pride parade.

The tall blonde boy who had walked in only said "Just give me whatever you want...I don't care"

Makoto nodded and quickly got to work. But Hajime pressed the tallboy.

"So why are you here so late at night?." he said politely.

The blonde sighed, "I left work later than usual and this was the only place open."

Makoto placed the drink right in front of the boy and said, "Well. You can come back anytime."

The boy drank his coffee and nodded, "Well. This was good coffee. So I'll be back someday".

At that moment he left.

~Byakuya's POV~

Ugh. Byakuya needed some fucking coffee. He'd been working all day and didn't even care if it would keep him up.

He walked down the street knowing there was one cafe that was open past 10 pm.

When he walked in he heard one of the boys groan but didn't mind much of it until he saw his face.

At that moment his breath hitched at the cute face he saw in front of him.

He was blanked out when he was asked, "Hi, How may I help you?"

"Just give me whatever you want...I don't care" he said trying to not be suspicious. 

The rest of the night was a blur covered by a filter of the cute green-eyed barista.

He sighed and shook off the thoughts as he fell asleep.

He'd have to forget what he saw and just go back to his life of never knowing what attraction is.

That'd be easy...

Right...???


End file.
